The use of advertising panels in sports arenas is a common method for static advertising. Especially where the sports event is transmitted on television the resulting advertising effect is recognisable, as a potentially large number of people are exposed to the advertisement.
When transmitting team sports, e.g. football, American football, handball, basketball, ice hockey from a sports arena a number of television cameras are usually positioned around the playing field. The game can be transmitted to viewers of each team in a way such that cameras on one side of the field are transmitting to supporters of one team whereas the cameras on the other side of the field are transmitting to supporters of the other team.
Advertising panels on each side of the field may therefore be directed towards supporters of each team. For example during international events the advertising panels on one side of the field is therefore showing advertisements relevant for and perhaps even in the language of supporters of one team and advertising panels on the other side of the field is showing advertisements relevant for and perhaps even in the language of supporters of the other team.
From the viewpoint of a camera on one side of the field an advertisement facing the playing field on advertising panels on the opposite side of the field is visible to the camera, while an advertisement facing the playing field on advertising panels on the same side of the field is hidden to the camera.
However, advertising panels at either end of the field is visible from the cameras on both sides of the field. Therefore the advertisement will be transmitted to the supporters of both teams.
US 2003/0173772 describe an advertisement print that is optimised for at least two viewpoints. The advertisement is printed on a substantially plane print carrier. The print is a transformation of a three-dimensional element having a number of visible sides defined by a first and second viewpoint. The print comprises a first part being a perspective projection of one side of the three-dimensional element to the print carrier based on the line of sight from the first viewpoint. A second part is a perspective projection of a second side of the three-dimensional element to the print carrier based on the line of sight from the second viewpoint. The print can be viewed from both viewpoints. A perspective transformation will take place and the viewer will interpret the print as three-dimensional. Text, logos and other images can be printed on the carrier, such that they will appear to be positioned on the sides of the three-dimensional element.
It is a drawback of the advertisement print in US 2003/0173772 that, although a striking effect is achieved from both viewpoints, the advertisement would have to be relevant to the television viewers on both sides of the field. In sport events, e.g. international sport events the advertisers may have different text, figures or other information targeted towards local television viewers. This cannot be achieved on the advertisement print according to US 2003/0173772 without being visible to all viewers.
Another drawback of the advertisement print in US 2003/0173772 is that the advertisement space at either end of the playing field would have to be shared between advertisers relevant to the viewers on both sides.